Seriously?
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Leah and Jacob get together and play a trick on Rach and Paul, but Rach has something that is going to shock the whole rez. A lot of funny bits too! More than just tricks, serious stuff too! not for young readers! bad words and sex content! Review! xoxo
1. first kiss!

**Disclaimer: All the recognised characters respectfully (but unfortuantely) belong to Stepahnie Meyer. The Plot however, has conjured from my imagination and has overruled my hands and brain. So meaning it was desperate for you lovely readers to read it! I know you will be thanking my imagination later! And to answer the second question on your mind: yes, i have been out of the mental asylum for quite some time now, however i am a bit crazy in the head, when it comes to Jacob and Leah! Please forgive me! :-) **

**You can incourage me to sprout more of these fangtastic (couldn't resist) fanfics by leaving a wee review! They always encourage a mad- girl to write more! Thanks a ton, happy reading, Leah xoxox **

**_Memories Fade_**

I watch him with her; for once, i wish i could be in her shoes. She is adored, loved and most of all, cared for. For being so young she was so pretty, intelligent and funny. Everything he is attracted to. Everything i want to be, but not what i am. All our memories haunt me, through my dreams, my everyday thoughts, every time i see him with her. It makes me want to curl up and die. Not like anyone would really care or see. I watch as he tucks a strand of her perfect tousled hair behind her little ear. It reminds me of when he did that to me then gave me a gentle, "meaningful" kiss. it was the same routine with her, which made it feel pointless and meaningless to me. i would see him sometimes look at me with a pained look, i would curse him under my breath before going out and demolishing a couple of trees, the only way for me to vent my anger. What a fucking life to live! I was always the second thought. No one ever found me interesting enough to consider me as the first thought.

I would go home and go to my room, no acknowledgement of mom or Seth in the living room, usually when i storm in they know not to talk or look at me. I would sit on my bed, with my iPod in, playing one of the most depressing songs i could find. Today it was Memories fade by Tears for Fears.

_Memories fade but the scars still linger  
Goodbye my friend  
Will I ever love again  
Memories fade but the scars still linger  
I cannot grow  
I cannot move  
I cannot feel my age_

Fuck this, my life is summed up in a verse. All the thoughts of us together, at the beach, at the cinema, even in the living room, were fading but knowing that they were there was scarring me, knowing i could have had something special and so right was scarring me! Saying goodbye to him, in my dreams were difficult when he could never hear me for real, and then in the darkness about love, well that is such a bitch! Life is one big bitch! And it had it in for me! It has happened once it's going to happen again with some other guy: guaranteed! My best bet was to become a nun; even then, God might reject me, as he made his children reject me!

And not being able to grow from this stage, never being able to move on, because i am a fucked up werewolf! to add to that i am the only female fucking wolf on the fucking planet! This goes against everything i believe. I am meant to be a woman of 21 but i am stuck in the body of an 18 year old! I forget i am meant to be 21. I am still asked for Id when i want to get completely hooted! But no, the pack will never see the pain, or feel the rejection i feel. They expect me to be a hard, cold, harpy bitch with temper problems. What the hell, did i do wrong in my life before? Did i murder someone, because no one else seems to be getting this kind of treatment!

Tonight, was another pointless pack meeting and it was compulsory to attend. So being me, i put on my roughest looking sweats and made my way to the beach to be greeted by a happy Jacob standing in the shadows of the wood, out of view of the bonfire, waving me over.

"Lee, come here for a sec." I let go a huge sigh, before pacing over to where he stood, instead of looking straight at him, i watched out over the water, but it was hard since i did like Jacob- a lot. And not just as a friend. Ever since i saw him as a _leader_ feelings have been brewing into me.

"What do you want?" I couldn't sound harsh to him, but i tried my best to keep up my facade.

"Talk about being given the cold shoulder!" It must have worked.

"If you called me over to fuck me off, you are doing a great job, now, can i go?" i asked as i watched his expression change from joking to serious, his face was so perfect, he was too kind to be a friend of mine. I can't tell him my feelings right now since he would think i had a soft side.

"Can i ask you an honest question, and get an honest response, with no fucked up bitchy sarcastic comment?" he asked as he held onto my shoulders, i could feel the heated electric shock jolt through my body when his hands took hold of my shoulders, but i couldn't admit that it made me weak at the knees.

_I am not soft! I am not soft!_

"Maybe if you remove your hands from me, i may consider it." That should lead him off the track. _please don't! What the fuck am i thinking?_

"Fine. Why are you so upset with me?"I had to laugh, causing Paul and Jared to turn and watch me, Jacob just stared at me with the expression of expectation, ignoring the other two.

"You think i am upset? And with you? This bitchy- ness has nothing to do with you!"i told him, i really didn't want him to feel sympathy for me, and i didn't want him to see me burning with pain inside, i watched as his lips moved the most sexiest way.

"So why then, because i have thought of countless ways to try and help but every time i try to help, but you jerk me off!" he spoke with his alpha tone. He was not getting it! i hate being me! i hate this fucked up way of life! I hated everything going on! And i intend on telling him that.

"You are not getting it! I hate being this! I hate living my fucked up life! And everything happening what with Sam and Emily! It just fucks me off!" i blurted it all out, watching his face change through so many different expressions. He looked so pained by me. I wanted to go closer and whisper in his ear, "but not you. You are the best thing i got going!" but i knew that was a bit inappropriate.

"And to add to my big list, mom is getting married to Charlie Swan! The father of the cock- sucking whore, _Bella!_" i spat her name, she was like vermin on my tongue. Jacob soon became immune to Bellas little games with her, and lost intrest in playing with her. Now, i wanted him but it looked like it was a fading memory more than anything. Jacob took a deep breath before i spoke anymore. I never really noticed how sexy he was when he was pissed off, his russet skin shone dark in the moonlight, his eyes were a chocolate dark almost black brown. His lips look so soft, and were lightly wet. His muscles rippled under his wife beater. God, he was actually quite hot.

"Why did you all of a sudden take an interest in me? i am not that –" before i could speak any more, Jacob had me pressed tightly against his body and a tree, with his lips on mine. They were as soft as they looked. _Why? Oh Why? What did i do?_ I instantly started to doubt this was happening, before he let go of me, except my neck, his hand managed to fit around the back of my neck. I was speechless, but instead of bitch slapping him like i would have wanted to, i smiled, i watched him give a _thought as much _nod.

"Thought as much!" he said, looking into my eyes, giving one of the cheekiest smiles i have ever seen. He began to play with my wavy hair, and running his free hand around my back. This changed everything, what had he done? I am feeling weird inside!

"Leah, i have watched you for so long, and today was the right time to tell you!" he spoke when his face was so close to mine. On instinct, i closed the gap between up and leant into the kiss, he never rejected me. my left hand snaked around to his back and pulled him closer to me, while my right hand went up to his hair at the nape of his neck and began to play with it. we broke for air, and i watched his face, change from satisfied to acceptance. i licked my lips tasting him on me, he tasted better than he did in my dreams!

"Well. That changes things!" i spoke, looking at him. "I am now officially falling for you! More than i was two years ago!" i stated, unbelievably out loud.

"Hang on, did you just admit your feelings? Weren't you and Sam dating two years ago?" his chocolate eyes watched all my face, before i answered.

"Yeah, but you know, it was the time he began to fade from me! and so my interests went elsewhere!" i gave him a sheepish smile, almost mirroring his, i looked around the tree to see the meeting commencing without us.

"Well, i would have loved to have known that!" he spoke. Jacob, the boy i had watched for so long. The boy who grew up over night when his mother died. My love grew more passionate for him, when i saw him in a new light. He took the role of protecting his sisters when Billy came home from the hospital in the wheelchair. I watched and admired him. I wanted him to be mine, to be my everything, i wanted him to tell me he loved me, I imagined him being everything Sam wasn't, surely enough he was. But i had to think about the shit boyfriend i had already and go along with the charade of being madly in love with him.

Sam began to grow distant after he had a fever. Then it got to the point that he left school, he even left the rez. And i wasn't the first to find out! Emily was. my cousin. Two months after we broke up because of him and the stupid stunts he kept pulling, i found out through Seth, that Sam and Emily started dating! That threw me over the edge. To then lose my dad, made me the most bitchie- hard- cold cow in the whole of Washington. Nobody wanted to talk to me, although there was Jacob there with me in the background, he was my rock. And i loved him for it, he would drop by everyday to see me and mess about with Seth and I, before havign to get errands for his dad.

"We need to work out what we are going to say to that lot!" i asked pointing over my shoulder, at the two packs sitting around the big bonfire. I felt an instant relief on my shoulders as i looked at Sam sitting pointing his finger at Jared, it was as though my killing love for him had vanished with the kiss from Jacob. I wonder why they weren't questioning why Jake and I weren't there?

"Why are they not bothering about us?"

"Because i told Sam i was going to talk to you alone, during the meeting. He doesn't know what for, but presumes it to be Alpha-beta- stuff. So i let him believe that!" he laughed to himself. I watched him then noticed my temper had calmed. I was happy to stand up against this tree with Jacob inches from me. he was so close to me, as he watched out to the bonfire, i quickly snagged a surprise kiss on his lips, drawing his attention back to me. he looked shocked!

"Let's get out of here!" i suggested, he took no more convincing, grabbing my hand and running further into the woods, in the direction of his house.


	2. At Jacobs House

**Chapter 2: ****At Jacobs house.**

"Chinese or Indian?" i heard him calling from the kitchen phone, as i lay sprawled on his sofa watching reruns of Friends.

"Chinese!" i called back as my eyes were still peeled to the TV screen. Two minutes later, i heard Jacob ordering my favourite Chinese dish over the phone, he has either remembered it from memory or has it written down. As i watched Chandler and Monica get at it in front of Ross, i was unaware that it went silent in the kitchen and Jacob was no longer in the kitchen, but i heard movement up the stairs.

"JACOB? Where are you?" i shouted, i heard a muffled noise up the stairs, and then the clumping of feet come down the stairs. I sat on the sofa and realised it was as if it were like any other ordinary Friday night, ordering Chinese, watching friends sprawled out on Jacobs sofa. I decided it were time to change that, when Jacob made it into the living room and was sitting on the sofa next to me, i made my move.

I sat up, took a deep breath and moved to sit straddled on his lap, in front of the TV. He did not look phased but willing. His arms snaked around my back and held me closer to him, making me giggle slightly before holding the rest back. His face was closer to mine than i had gauged before but instead of feeling guilty i braced it with more attitude and closed the gap between us. My mouth locked with his. His lips were soft and warm almost inviting. My eyes automatically closed, so i could indulge in the taste of him, i felt an electric surge pass through my body making me jerk. My arms moved on their own account around his neck, bringing his face closer to mine, more lips - that is what i loved. I was the first to pull back very slightly, but our lips were still touching. I needed air, but at that precise moment, the doorbell rang. I laughed as i reluctantly removed myself from underneath him and went to answer the door, as i grabbed the money he brought down from upstairs to hand to the boy outside, i tried to remember how i ended up underneath him. I couldn't remember anything except his mouth on mine!

"Hey, thanks. How much do i owe you?" I asked as i pulled myself from my memory bank to the boy holding my chinese food.

"$15.95" the boy watched me count out the money. Jacob had $20 dollars ready, one $5 and five $1 coins. I handed him $16 and thanked him as he gave me the 5cents change. Once the guy left, i manoeuvred the food through to the kitchen to begin unpacking it. Jacob stood at the counter, with his hands out waiting for me to hand him the food. I laughed at his loving face as his hands clamped around the containers. We emptied them onto plates and carried them through to the living room where some movie was shouting on the TV. We sat down close to one another, i felt his arm rubbing against mine causing so much friction in my arms. It made me smile. I watched the movie that was aimlessly playing, something about one girl wanting two boys but couldn't decide which one to go for. Strange. That story rang a few bells but from where i have no clue!

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt Jacob shift by my side, i looked to see him watching me. His arm was resting on the back of the sofa, he had put his food down nad i put mine, empty, next to his. I gave him a gimpish smile before leaning up to give him a deep meaningful kiss, making him force himself more into the kiss.

"Jake, do you love me? seriously or is this just like a fling?" i asked seriously after pulling back from him but he never let go, he moved his lips down to my throat leaving a trail of hot kisses, making me move in ways i never thought i could.

"I have loved you for so long, it was time for me to admit and move on with you!" i smiled as he continued to assault my neck with kisses, i had managed to move onto his lap again without realising it! i guess we were meant to be; able to do anything together and not have to worry about it.

"I am glad! You would never have guessed that you might be the best thing that has happened to me since god knows when!" i felt him laugh into my neck, making me laugh. Jacob pulled away and looked at me with a concerned face.

"What do you mean? You have liked me, for so long! Oh Gosh, i am flattered!" he mocked as he caught me by the waist causing me to burst out laughing, and holding me to him so that he could assault the back of my neck.

"Jacob stop that! That is mean! You know i am tickly there!" i cried through gasps of air. Just as i finished my sentence i noticed a figure at the door. Oh Fuck! Caught!

"So we got a party for two going on in here?" they spoke with a humorous tone in their voice. I looked between Jacob and them as they had a stare off, Jacob had the look of death playing in his eyes as he stared at them. Jacob watched Paul as he sniggered at us, and swiveled his hips as if he had an imaginary hula-hoop.

"So can i join? What about i bring Rach down, get jiggy together, huh?" Oh he knew how to fuck people off! I know i can't talk he is almost the male version of me, but still.

"Yeah, why don't you? I am sure Rach would like to see her friend and little brother make out on her sofa! What about bringing Becca back too? Huh? Paul you seen stumped! Don't like that idea do you?" i spoke with spite and unconsciously lifted myself off Jacob and walked up to him, fear was in his face as he stiffened, i could almost feel the proudness radiating off Jacob.

"Just as i thought! Now what you going to do Paul? Huh? Where you going to go on your own accord?" he stuttered before making a complete sentence. He mumbled,

"Rachs' room. Sorry. Bye!" I couldn't say anything since he ran off to quickly for me to give him a snide comeback. I turned to Jacob and burst out laughing! He joined me as we sat on the sofa. Once we calmed the laughter, i thought we could play a game.

"Jacob, why don't we play a mean little game?" This caught his attention. He moved closer so that i could whisper it in his ear. his face shone as i told him.


	3. The Mean little game

**Hey guys, sorry its been a little late, i have had a lot of things on my plate. And reading some more of some great fanfics from peps like xXxBlackWaterQueenxXx yeah, she is totally awesome! Loving the stories!**

**Well, enjoy i will have loads more to come, just give me time, my fingers have had cramp for three days, which isn't that great. But i am back and kicking! Woohoo! Xoxo enjoy! xoxoxo**

**_Chapter 3 : _****The mean little game!**

We snuck up the stairs, Jacob holding onto my hand. I could feel the heat forming from the touch of our skin. I felt complete with him; it made me want to be a better person. It made me feel like i belonged here! As we moved up the stairs like ghosts, i could hear Rachael laughing in her room, then Paul growling. He obviously got over our bump-in downstairs. I looked at Jacob and saw him wincing a bit, letting me know he heard them in her bedroom. We snuck past into his room. Once we were in i closed the door, and tried to hold back a laugh, as he muffled his face into his pillows. I knew he didn't like the thought of Paul Meraz fucking his big sister. But since he imprinted on her, he has tried to get used to it. But not that well.

"Jacob? You wanna do it or me?" i knew i was going to have to be the brave one that was going to have to put it on her bedside table. Jacob thought it was a clever idea, so he asked Emily to use it then give it to me. He didn't want to touch it, which i thought was funny. I had it my back pocket in its box and listened to the noise rise next door, letting me know it was time. I looked at Jacob who was now covering his ears, with his head buried deep in his pillows. I knew it was time to put it in now. Before i moved i thought about how this had spun off from what happened with Paul downstairs.

***FlashBack***

I whispered in Jacobs ear," let's play a trick on Paul. He needs to be put straight!" Jacob smiled as i continued. "Let's go and get a pregnancy test, make out that Rachael used it, but have Emily pee on it instead since we know that would give us a positive cross. So since they have gone up to _have a bit fun_ we will sneak in and put it on her bedside table or dresser. Paul will see it and then BOOM! He will get hysteric and we will have the last laugh!" Jacob pulled away and smiled evilly before grabbing his wallet, my hand and heading for the front door. We made it to the pharmacy seconds before it closed; i picked out one of the tests with Jacob standing next to me with a blush on his cheeks.

"One day, Jacob, we will stand here and it won't be for a joke!" i laughed, but he never laughed, he looked more stunned than anything else. Instead of fretting over it i grabbed his hand and dragged him with me to pay for it. The cash assistant watched Jacob who was looking at the floor, with the same blush on his cheeks. He looked like a little boy again, embarrassed about a girl asking him out. I had to laugh, it was like i was buying it for us and i am guessing the cashier was ageing us up since she was under that exact impression.

"Don't mind me asking, but what ages are you?" she asked looking specifically at Jacob then me. She couldn't speak she looked about 18.

"We are both 19." I had to make us look believable, and since we both stopped ageing at 19, to become stinking werewolves, it made sense.

"Is this test for you?" she asked as she looked at me, i laughed,

"No, it is for a friend. We are just running errands. No need to worry!" i laughed as the cashier gave out a nervous laugh, while passing me the bag. We exited the shop, me guiding Jacob by his hand. I could tell he was embarrassed, he never looked up once. It was weird not hearing him blab so much like he used to. What was the matter.

"Jacob, what is the matter, you didn't look up once! God, it was a tad weird having to explain us to the cashier alone!" i commented as we made it Emily's' house that was only two minutes down the road.

"It was just that girl, was in my English class when i was at school and since i left before everyone else did and was probably the tallest guy there i was surprised she never recognised me! Therefore, i decided it was probably best not to say anything. And thankfully, you never said my name and lied about my age so that threw her off the path. So i guess, a thanks is in order." He gave a smile as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me before we reached Emily's house. I totally forgot what subject we were talking about, after he hugged me.

I knocked on the door and waited for the response, i could hear her dainty footsteps – i was always jealous of that, but now i am not, knowing that i have Jacob- she answered the door with her face beaming and her stomach bulging. She was about six weeks pregnant, so our plan was going to work perfectly.

As we walked in i checked the main room and the kitchen- she was alone, which was even better.

"Emily, i have a big favour i need you to do for me. could you..." instead of explaining myself i handed her the bag. Jacob had made his way through to the living room and the TV was shouting at him, something about motorcycles. Emily looked inside the brown paper bag, with astonishment on her face.

"you want me to pee on that! So that you can use it for what? Leah! This is so weird!" Emily was backing away towards her kitchen.

"Emily! Please, i am going to use it to... em... freak out my mom! It is April soon right?" I didn't want her to know to tell her husband so that he would tell Paul and the whole joke would be ruined. "Please, just do it! i really need you to do it, since well i amn't preggers and all!" Emily looked at me, with a raised eyebrow then a sigh.

"Fine! Give me two minutes!" she took the kit and went through to her bathroom. I grinned as i went to sit on Jacobs lap. When i spotted him in the living room, i skipped towards him and he laughed.

"So what put the spring in your step?" he asked as i jumped into his lap like a puppy (no pun intended).

"she is going to do it for me!" i laughed as i kissed him quickly before snuggling my head into his chest and trying to understand what was playing on the TV.

"It is kinda gross!" He commented as his cheek was against the crown of my head.

"What is?"

"Having to pee on a stick to find out if you have a child growing in you! Its weird when you think about it logically!" He spoke as though no one elsse could hear him. I laughed, he was right- it was kind of weird. But put into practise, it was natural.

Fifteen minutes later, Emily sauntered through to the living room and handed me the box in the bag, with a disapproving look on her face.

"Thanks cus."

"Leah, this is so mean to your mom. And who would the dad...- Oh My God, you two are a thing now! AHH! That is so exciting!" she screamed as she clamped eyes on out hands intertwined. She ran closer to us and hugged Jacob and I around her bump. We laughed at her sudden mood change.

"Thanks Em, don't tell ANYONE, ok!" Jacob said as he took her hands in his and shook her lightly as she watched between us with a Cheshire cat smile.  
"We need to lay low for awhile so that everything can make sense, ok!" she nodded before taking her hands back and moving to the kitchen.

"Emily, we are gonna go now! 'member don't say anything! Bye, love ya." I spoke as i hoisted Jacob from his seat that he sat back down in when Emily left and made my way to the front door. I heard Emily shout her goodbyes and continue to clatter about in her kitchen.

We made our way back to his house. And snuck into the living room, without making a noise.

***End of flashback***

"Jacob!" i shout-whispered. He shook his head while still lodged in the pillows.

"Jacob, i am going in!" I said as i opened the door, slowly and made my way to Rachael's door. I thought about Jacobs' reaction as i crawled spy style to her door, what would he be like if we ever got to that stage? The noises, i hope he doesn't cower away like he is now. The grunting was getting louder and making me want to be sick! I notched the door open to find that Rachael's bed was away from the door but her chest of drawers were in reaching distance so i put the box on top of it and closed the door without being seen. Once i made my way back to Jacob's room, i found him lying on his side facing the door waiting for me to crawl in. Instead of getting up, i crawled closer to his bed, making him smile. I sat back on the floor as he reached forward, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me up onto the bed. Being smaller, he was able to yank me up next to him easily, making me smile. He caught my lips, and settled hovering over me. He was about to move over when all of a sudden there was a shriek next door and a lot of shouting.


	4. Love the first night!

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Chapter 4 – the backlash**

I jumped when i heard the shriek of Paul from next door. I bit my lip so hard from trying not to laugh i could almost taste blood. I looked at Jacob lying next to me with the same expression, but his face buried into my shoulder. As i turned my head, i heard the door bang open. Causing my face to go a sudden hardness.

"What the fuck is this!" Paul shouts at us. I grab Jacobs' covers quickly and yanked them up over me, to make it look like he had interrupted something.

"PAUL! What the hell! We are busy, get out!" I screamed at him, his face was furious, he was steaming, thankfully he was wearing hid cut offs or this would have been a very uncomfortable stand off!

"What the fuck are you playing at? This is a sick joke, Leah!"

"Paul, what are you talking about? It is a pregnancy test you found, where?" I asked, rising from the bed with the cover still wrapped around my clothes, thankfully i just wore a tank top with thin straps making it look like i was only wearing a bra.

"You must have put it in her room! Because... because... she is not pregnant!" He cried out, looking around the room, searching for something, i am guessing he is looking for self-control.

"Paul, i have never seen that! It has to be Rachael's! Since i am not pregnant!" I told him, surprisingly calm. Jacob was a mute behind me, but i could feel the heat radiating off him, since he was so close.

"But... but... i am so fucking confused!" He shouted as he turned and went back into Rachael's room. When he opened the door, there was a sigh from Rachael. I closed our door and held my ear against the wall, sharing with Rachael's room.

"Paul, please listen to me. I never took any test! I know you can't get me pregnant! But even if i did and was would it be such a huge deal?" That was always Rachael, putting a cap to his anger. There was silence before i heard a mumble from Paul,

"No, i guess not. Nevertheless, you must tell me Rach. How come it is positive?" He asked, i heard him move towards the wall, where i am guessing Rachael was sitting on her bed. I tried to hold the laugh, when i saw Jacob had fallen asleep on his bed. I was the only one waiting to hear the result; he had fallen asleep on his bed, facing the wall, away from me. What have i done to him, i must have knackered him so much, kissing and cuddling, poor guy. I moved away from the wall, and lay behind him; i adjusted the sheets wrapped around me to cover Jacob as well. He never moved, but i moved closer to him. As soon as i was on the brink of sleep, i heard the door creak open.

"Lee, are you awake?" The voice got louder and clearer as they got closer, i could tell it was Rachael. I shifted to face her. Her face was literally gleaming, Paul did her good. Now to think about it, it had gone quiet. I wonder what happened to him.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, was it you? Did you put that stick in my room?" I sat up leaning on my elbow, and looked at her.

"Would you be mad if i said it was me or Jacob?" I asked her, her face changed. She changed from indifferent to happy almost comical.

"Naw, it was kinda funny watching him over react at it. I wanted to ask you something though. Can we talk downstairs?" I nodded after shifting from the bed, Jacob moved around and grabbed my hand before i moved, i turned around to him after Rachael left the room and kissed him on the forehead and told him,

"I am only going downstairs; Rachael wants to talk to me. See you when you get up, baby." I kissed him on the forehead again and he let go of my hand.

Once I got downstairs, Rachael was sitting on the sofa with a glass of juice in one hand and a pregnancy test in her other. Nevertheless, it wasn't the same one as i had put in her room.

"Everything alright Rach? That ain't the same one Paul came through with..." Rachael watched me as I pointed to it in her hand, she smiled.

"I have had this one for ages. And i was thinking about taking it. But can we get pregnant through a werewolf? I wanted to ask you, well, because i trust you more than anyone!" That was sweet. She trusted me more than anyone else. I guess she had to trust me more than her twin since she was still in the darkness about half her family being related to werewolves. But to be honest, i didn't know if a human could get pregnant from a werewolf.

"Rach, i dunno. Tell you what, don't say anything to anyone else. And i will ask Jacob, since i am now going out with him and one day we were going to have to discuss this. I will ask him as though I am asking. Ok, i will be about ten minutes!" Before she could answer, i was standing over Jacobs sleeping form.

"Jacob, baby, i need to ask you something that has been playing on my mind." I shook his shoulder gently until he came too. His face was shifted from annoyed to happy when he saw it was me sitting next to him.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I could get used to him calling me baby i loved it coming from his lips; they always spoke it with compassion and ... Back to the subject at hand!

"When we were at the pharmacy picking up that kit, it made me think about things-" he was totally buying it, i could tell in his face that he was going to say something like this to me one day, but i have beaten him to it-"even if i were not a wolf, could you get me pregnant?" his eyes widened with shock, i knew this was going to work a charm, but he shouldn't react that much since he is of the age of 20.

"Lee, we haven't even been dating a week! You honestly don't have to worry about that kind of thing!" He turned away to go back to sleep, but he never answered my question! So i pressed him again.

"Jakey baby, tell me, could you get me pregnant if i were human?"

"If i wanted to and needed to, yeah i could. But right now, i am kinda tired!" He spoke, not moving from his comfortable position facing away from me. That was all i wanted, a yes /no answer.

"Thanks, baby. And by the way, i do want kids, just not right now!" I smiled as i thought about what he had just said. I moved out of the room and let him sleep, he does that a lot! Must ask Rach about him.

I bounded down the stairs, and was met with Rach in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey, ok, i asked him and even though he was kinda hazy he said yeah, he could get me pregnant if i were a non wolf! I asked him, "Jake, could you get me pregnant if i were human?" Then he said, "If i wanted to and needed to, yeah i could. But right now, i am kinda tired!" so yeah, Paul could get you preggers!" Rachael laughed as i told her about my conversation with Jacob, and then sighed.

"Should i take the test now?" Igleamed, she was thinking she could be pregnant.

"Well, have you had any signs, like being sick in the morning, a raise of the stomach, constant pains?" All these symptoms are the ones my mom had with me and Seth when she was knocked up. Oh, she hated it, but i guess she is glad she went through it to get me. I hope. I watch Rachael, thinking about what i had said.

"I haven't had any of those! I need Paul! Can i borrow your cell?" I smiled and handed her my cell from my back pocket, she quickly dialled his number, i could hear his donkey laugh when he picked up to then die down when he heard it was Rachael and not me. She spoke quickly and efficiently, telling him to come over quick.

Before Paul arrived, i caught Rachael,

"Does Jacob sleep-"she laughed and interrupted with,

"Around? A lot? Anywhere but his bed?" I blushed,

"I was going to ask if he slept a lot, like now, we came home and he ended up falling asleep on the sofa with me, to wake up and then fall asleep in his bed, and i can't wake him!"

Rachael giggled. "I asked him myself, and he said it is because of the patrolling! He can never cope, but to help his pack he does triple the time needed. Do you never question why at pack meetings Jacob goes quiet? He usually falls asleep!" She finished before Paul barged through the door, out of breath and panicky.

"What the hell has happened? Baby, are you ok?" he spoke rushed and mumbling. Before Rachael could answer, i spoke,

"I am gonna go upstairs and try to wake Jacob, i wanna take him out! Wish me luck!" i ran for the stairs as i heard Rach explain what was going on. I entered Jacobs' room to find him sitting up watching his TV. His head turns to me and gives a big, refreshed smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him and join him. We were watching _the guardian, _when i turned to him and watched his face until he looked down. I was so lucky, he was mine, no other girl on this rez was going to get him, because he loved me and i loved him. I sat up and straddled him, in front of the TV so he couldn't see.

"What are ya doing, babe! The show is starting on again!" he spoke with gentleness but i knew he was impatient. I watched him try to get the remote control from my hands that i held above my head. I laughed as he ran his hands up my sides, softly causing them to ache madly, but i wasn't going to give in. I had straddled him just at his hips where he would usually bend to sit up but since I blocked him, he couldn't move.

"Leah, are you wanting something?" He spoke, his face was perfect, his skin was glistening in the evening sun, he was topless, and so his muscles turned me on, as they moved together. I watched all of him and felt the amazing feeling of knowing he belonged to me and no one else. I smiled as i caught his lips in a wrestle, my hands rested on the headboard above him, so he held onto my hips as i hovered above. He moved me gently; his hands were softly roaming my body. I felt chills of satisfaction wrap around every muscle, nerve and organ in my body. I lowered my hands onto the pillows so that they were in line with his head. We separated while he removed my vest top. Therefore, i was left in my bra, jeans and socks. His hands travelled their way down my spine, leaving chills. My hands made their own adventure over his abs, which rippled under my touch. I had never had so much lust released when i was just kissing, nothing other than that. As i released him for air, i felt his hands move up my spine but not stop at my hair, he continued into my hair, brushing it back away from the sides of my face. I watched him as he moved my hair. His features had taken on a whole new look of love, passion and lust. His eyes were chocolate orbs that i could lose myself in. They always looked like his boy eyes never his man eyes, but right now, he looked manlier than any other guy i have seen. His eyes held the key to unlocking me from now to being the new Leah. I often question why i never thought of him being the answer sooner. We are now on the same age line, so there was no problem. As i pull myself from self-preservation, i notice him, tracing my ribs with his fingertips. In an instant, he held onto me and gently swapped places with me. Therefore, i was on the bed, and he was hovering over me. I smile as i feel his hand moving up the side of my leg, right up to my cheek where he cups it and rubs his thumb over my mouth; even his thumb was so soft. Before he left my mouth, i kissed the side of his thumb, making him pass my mouth slower, once his thumb moved his lips replaced it, making me wrap my arms around his ribcage. Our skin was touching in all the right places. I could almost feel the moisture changing bodies as we clung together. Once he let go of me, his mouth never left my body, it travelled to my belly button making me moan in ecstasy, he knew how to treat a girl well. He would move back up and lie next to me, once i had overcome the strange surge that ran through my body, i spoke,

"Jake, you know how to treat a girl! Well! Are you sure you have never done it before?" i asked, as i shifted to face him, lying on his side next to me. I leant up and wrapped my fingers in his hair, playing and making random shapes.

"Yeah, i am pretty sure! I am still a virgin, are you?" He nodded as if to confirm a private conversation in his head. Believe it or not i was still a virgin, even though i was with Sam for so long, he was so prude he wouldn't even show me his bare chest, without feeling as though he had betrayed his family and himself.

"Yeah, i am a virgin. So you gonna be my first or what?" I asked, seductively. He grinned as he took hold of my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel him ready by my leg. Therefore, i decided to take him on...

As i turned to look at his clock on the TV flashing, i registered it was 4:16AM. I had spent the whole night with Jacob, in his bed, so close that not even air could pass between us. I lay my head on the pillow and wait for sleep to capture me again, but before it could Rachael popped into my mind, and all of yesterday came with her. So knowing i wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon, i get up grab Jakes boxers and my camisole to tip toe to Rach's room. I creak the door open to find a light on.

"Rachael? Are you awake and alone?" I ask as i pop my head around the door. I see her sitting up with a book in her hand, and Paul sprawled out next to her.

"Hey! I never knew you stayed! Come in!" i eye Paul suspiciously, Rachael catching on to my weariness.

"He won't wake up, unless my dad comes in like the first time!" She laughed to herself, while i took a breath.

"So what happened once i disappeared?"

"Well, Paul convinced me to take the test, and assured me that if it came back negative then fine, life will go on but if it came back positive, things will change. Nevertheless, he would be so happy if i was pregnant, even though he wouldn't admit it! So i took the test and it came back negative, which is what i wanted!" She explained. She had a sullen expression that made me want to hug her. She would have been an amazing mom! She would have been very like Sarah Black; out of the three children, Rachael had her mother's eyes and her personality. I often wondered if that was why she never took it as hard as the other two did.

"Rach, i am sorry. It was only for a joke as payback, mainly to Paul, since he began mocking Jacob and I. I am sorry about that! Look on the Brightside, you still get to have a lot of sex!" I shout-whispered as i nudged her arm with my elbow.

She laughed and nodded, "Good point, i am sure Paul, is chuffed about that!"

"Well, i am glad you are ok, i better get back through. Is your dad home?"

"Ok, Oh no he's out fishing again with Charlie. Take a guess as to why Paul is here!" she grinned as i headed for her door, i turned to look at her staring down at Paul and softly move his hair.

"Night, babe!"

"Night, lee lee!"

I tip toed back through to Jacobs bedroom, and snuggled into his warm body. I caught a glimpse of the clock, flashing 5:09AM. We took a long time to chat. Now as i thought about my little adventure, i felt big arms wrap me closer into Jacob and sleep pull me under.


End file.
